Aishiteruze, my Darling
by HatakeLuci
Summary: A SebaCiel story... Full summary is inside. WARNING: yaoi, smut, shota. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Summary

**A/N: OK, this is my first fanfic, and the first one I publish in English =P (if English's not your first language and you know Spanish, you may want to check "Aishiteruze, my Amor", which is this very same story, but in Spanish =) ). Reviews are highly appreciated because I'd love to know what you think about it, so don't be afraid of commenting ^^ I'll be more than happy to read whatever you want to say, be it good or bad, as long as it's constructive criticism ^^**

**DISCLAIMER! I am NOT Toboso Yana and therefore, Kuroshitsuji does NOT belong to me, nor do its' characters, only this plotline is mine ^^**

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi or find it offensive, please do not read any further. Also, if you don't like shota or find it offensive, I'll have to ask you to read another story :P This fic may contain mature content not suitable for children, so you consider yourself warned.**

**

* * *

******

**AISHITERUZE, MY DARLING.**

SUMMARY: All Ciel has known in these past three years has been sadness, grief, loneliness, and above all, the need to take revenge for those he has lost. For three years, almost four now, he has followed leads which led to nothing, all for the sake of his greatest desire. He has lived a life of no regrets and sacrificed almost everything for what? Right at that very same moment, the demons who took everything from him were running free and he was just lost.

He had long forgotten how to smile, what does it feel like to be happy and loved. However, he was still alive, but what is life without someone to live for? Could it be that the very one who's supposed to take his life is the very same being who can give him a new life? It wouldn't be surprising, after all, that's one hell of a butler...


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_"Life isn't happy. It only has happy moments."_

- Anonymous

The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky above them. It was Spring, right at the beginning of _The Season_. They had decided to have a picnic outside in the beautiful mansion's gardens. He was playing hide-and-seek with his cousin and it was her turn to hide.

He counted until he reached a hundred, turned around and opened his eyes to start looking for Elizabeth. Soon after, he heard a noise and smirked at the thought of the girl being that noisy even at this kind of game.

As soon as he reached the trees, the noises got louder. It seemed that whatever or _whoever_ was making it, was on the move so he started running.

More and more he ran and deeper into the trees he went, but there were no signs of Lizzy. He had run so much into the forest that now he couldn't tell what was ahead of him. Now that he came to think about it, everything was black.

Minutes passed by and his fear grew with every second he left behind. Then, he heard it...

The voice was loud and clear, but even though it was gentle, he could feel the authority and the power in it.

"What are you? What do you want?"

"My, what an eager child... Who am I? That's a difficult question to answer... But what do I want? That one is fairly simple... I want You."

The little strength and courage Ciel had managed to regain to form those two questions went away with that anser. Who was the man and why did he want him?

"W-why?"

There was no answer.

"Answer me! That's an order!"

"Why... That's the reason."

"This doesn't make sense! Show yourself!"

"Yes, my Lord."


	3. Chapter 1: Disenchanted

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DISENCHANTED**

**~ * ~**

"_Well I was there on the day_

_they sold the cause for the Queen,_

_and when the lights all went out_

_we watched our lives on the screen._

_I hate the ending myself,_

_but it started with an alright scene…"_

_ ~ "Disenchaned" - My Chemical Romance_

**_~*~_**

Ciel woke up abruptly, covered in cold sweat. It had been a nightmare, a horrible one… And yet, he didn't understand it at all. Why had he been so afraid? It wasn't as if something actually _had happened_, but he couldn't shake the feeling off.

He was so concentrated in the dream he had had, he hadn't noticed the door opening or the person entering his room, until he had Sebastian inches from his form.

"My Lord, is everything alright?"

"What the—Sebastian! Don't do that again! Ever!"

The demon couldn't hide a chuckle. "Did I scare you, my Lord?" He asked the young boy smirking.

"You, demon! Of course not!"

It was an obvious lie and Sebastian smiled at the thought of his master trying so _hard_ to hide that fact. 'Ah, young master... You're so cute when you lie.'

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, I was just checking everything before going to prepare breakfast when I noticed you were awake", and with that, the black haired man had returned to his 'butler-mode'.

"Well, go and prepare it. I'm hungry."

"Yes, my Lord."

Life for the young Earl had become rather 'normal'... Of course, as normal as a Queen's watchdog's life could be. Every day, he would wake up, have breakfast and attend to his daily business. Every once in a while, he would receive a letter from Her Majesty informing that there was 'something' that required his attention, but the thrill wouldn't last long, for Sebastian would do the job in no time and he would tell the Queen teh case was solved.

Sebastian... His demon butler. The very one being who had saved his life more than once for the purpose of taking his very soul. Even though he didn't want to admit it, his servant had become a huge part of his every-day life. Even as the years passed, he found there wasn't a day he was able to get through without his loyal butler. From common choirs (that apparently none of his other servants could do) to these _special assignments_, such as interrogating suspects, there was nothing his butler couldn't do, nothing Sebastian _wouldn't_ do. Ciel knew it was because of the contract that the demon was bind to follow every one of his orders and grant him every single wish.

However, the young Phantmhive was bored with the routine. He wanted, no, _needed_, a change...

* * *

The Earls was sitting in his study, reading the numerous letters that littered his desk. Well... Actually, more than reading, he was just glancing at said letters before throwing them away. Honestly, he couldn't care less about invitations to parties he never attended (they were more of Lizzy's thing than his), unimportant meetings that he wasn't interested in, and stupid congratulation letters about 'how well the Funtom company was doing lately'. In the end, letters had entered the long list of rutinary and utterly boring things he had come to hate.

"You called, my Lord?"

Ciel raised his head at the question. "Yes, I..." He hesitated. He knew what he had called Sebastian for, bbut now that his butler was here, he didn't know how to phrase his request or even if he really wanted to do so.

"My Lord?", Sebastian asked tilting his head to the side a bit, just like a curious cat.

"I wanted to ask you... Something", ciel finally managed to say. "May I?"

The black haired demon was taken aback by the question. Normally, when his Lord was hessitant about something (not that the situation took event regularly), he would camouflage his doubs so that they weren't as obvious. To be so forward about it... Now that was interesting.

"Why? Yes, of course you can, my Lord. You shouldn't ask for my permission, after all, I'm nothing but a butle, and what kind of butler would be I if I couldn't answere a simple question?"

"Well, what do you do when you're bored?"

If Sebastian was confused before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

"Bored?"

"Yes, Sebastian, bored. You see, life has become a routine for me and as such, I've lost my interest. There's nothing more boring than to play the same chess game over and over again."

"Mmm... I see..." 'Now, Young Master... What has gotten to you now?'. After a minute or so, which Sebastian spent pondering the question, he finally answered his Master. "Well, if I were bored, I would change my routine. Of course, as the butler of the Phantomhive manor, I would be one hell of a fail if I ever were bored, my Lord. Therefore, I am not sure if that is the answer you were expecting."

'Change my routine...' Indeed, it sounded like a marvelous idea to the young Earl.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Cancel every single thing on today's schedule. If someone is coming over, tell them that I'm not here. Also, tell the _trio_ not to disturb us."

"Yes, my Lord. However, may I ask why you used the plural, my Lord?"

"Because you and I are going out."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! D: I was hoping to upload it sooner but I found my muse had ran away TT^TT Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it :D**

**Please, send me your reviews! it really flatters me when you FF the story or suscribe, but I wanna know what you think! x3**


End file.
